


The Fine Idea You Crave

by floatingbuildings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingbuildings/pseuds/floatingbuildings
Summary: Niflheimian Prince Prompto AU with his bodyguard Nyx and, of course, Ardyn, who has decided to test the waters of control between the three of them.Mostly fluffy smut. The "Exhibitionism" and "Voyeurism" tags are very, very mild and just to be safe.





	The Fine Idea You Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Promdynyx is honestly just a really fun ship name. Nif Prince Prompto, his chancellor, his bodyguard, and smutty shenanigans. Come yell at me @ floatingbuildings on tumblr!
> 
> Unbeta'd, let me know if you spot any mistakes!

They'd discussed this, he and Ardyn. 

Well, mostly Ardyn had talked, detailing the plan for Nyx, affecting a casual tone and a few elegant gestures before dismissing him. Ardyn always has a plan, and Nyx is used to following them to the letter, especially where Prompto is concerned. 

For the record, Nyx hates this plan. 

Okay, not completely. It does involve him having sex with Prompto.

It's the _waiting._

It's having to stand two meters away from the bed, fully dressed in his imperial guard uniform. ("Ah-ah," Ardyn tutted when Nyx had moved to strip off his jacket. "Patience. Wait your turn, Ulric.") It's having to watch, as silent and unmoving as if they were in a bloody council meeting, with pounding heart and pants-straining erection as Ardyn takes his time absolutely _ruining_ Prompto. 

Prompto had been informed of the plan, of course, after Ardyn and Nyx's discussion, a little shy at first but forgetting any reservations after enduring what seems like hours of Ardyn's ministrations. Ardyn is a master of weaving distractions, after all. 

He strips Prompto first, kissing every inch of lightly freckled skin he exposes, then sheds his own clothes layer by layer (an absurdly long process, Nyx snorts to himself, even if he and Prompto rather enjoy the slow reveal) until they're both naked and he sits back against the headboard, dragging Prompto down with him. 

All Ardyn has to do then is raise an eyebrow and Prompto scrambles in between his legs, wrapping a hand almost reverently around the base of his cock. Nyx watches him look up at Ardyn with those big blue eyes as he kisses the tip of Ardyn's cock, sliding his lips open around the head, and he must be doing that tongue-swirling thing he does so well, because there's an audible hitch in Ardyn's breathing. Then Prompto's mouth relaxes and it's cruel, really, for Nyx to have to witness this without touching himself. Prompto hums, and Ardyn's fingers are buried in his hair, tugging just enough for more of those noises. Prompto's hips are squirming in midair and the hand that isn't on Ardyn's cock is leaving indentations in the man's thigh; he knows better than to bring himself off, just like Nyx.

"Aren't you delightful?" Ardyn purrs, and Nyx sees Prompto shiver at the praise and try his best to dislocate his jaw to take all of Ardyn down his throat. He can't, but despite a few tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and drool escaping his bottom lip, he tries. Ardyn lets him, for a few moments, then grips his hair and pulls him off with a sharp tug and a slick pop. Prompto whines, watery eyes gazing up to see why he's being denied, until Ardyn yanks him up into a deep kiss. Prompto is eager, even a little sloppy, which Ardyn allows for a moment before shoving him away.

"Turn around." 

Prompto complies, letting Ardyn manipulate all his limbs until he's arranged with his back to Ardyn's chest, legs spread, as if on display. His cock is already leaking precome, and Nyx can't help but lick his lips as he sees another translucent bead drip down the head. Prompto makes a soft, choking sort of cry, and Nyx's gaze shoots up to his face: flushed red with arousal, golden hair already damp and sticking, staring back at Nyx with wide eyes, a little hazy with lust. Nyx thinks he's probably wearing a similar expression. Along with way too many damn clothes; his dick twitches at the way Prompto is bared to him, and surely his uniform pants can't get any stiffer without busting a seam. 

Ardyn's tongue traces the shell of Prompto's ear, and he murmurs into it: "Look what you've done to your poor bodyguard. Wouldn't you like to give him a hand?"

Prompto nods, practically panting, and even begins to reach for Nyx. His hand is caught by Ardyn's, however, who pulls it back to curl around Prompto's stiff cock. Ardyn forces him to give it a few lazy pumps that leave Prompto gasping. Ardyn smirks at Nyx. "On second thought, I think you should get yourself ready for him." 

_Bastard._ Nyx's teeth are going to crack from how hard his jaw clenches. 

Ardyn procures lubricant from the bedside table and takes Prompto's hand off his cock, drizzling both their fingers with a very generous amount. He spreads Prompto's thighs wider and tilts his hips forward until Nyx can see his opening, pink muscle fluttering at the attention. 

Ardyn guides their oiled fingers underneath his balls and rubs him gently, before pushing in with one of Prompto’s fingers and one of his own. Prompto jumps a little and Ardyn pauses their movements to kiss his shoulder, nuzzle his long neck and suck slowly at his pulse, marking the skin, until Prompto is relaxed enough for them to continue. Eventually, by taking turns adding fingers and stopping so that Prompto is alternately slumping bonelessly against Ardyn's chest and grinding his hips up and down in search of _more,_ Prompto is stuffed with three of his own fingers and two of Ardyn's, sweat glistening on his face and chest, making the kind of plaintive cries that twist something in Nyx's gut. 

"Are you ready, my dear?" Ardyn asks Prompto, though his amber eyes are fixed on Nyx. 

With his head fallen back on Ardyn's shoulder and his eyes shut tight at the sensation of Ardyn moving their fingers inside of him, Prompto gasps, "Yes, yes. _Please."_

"Hmm. What do you think, Ulric?"

Nyx glares at him. It's not quite permission to speak. 

"You're right," Ardyn grins. "I _do_ believe I'll go first, just to be sure." 

Nyx's hands curl into involuntary fists to keep from either strangling Ardyn or palming his own aching erection, and he swallows down a snarl. 

It's difficult to stay angry, though, watching Prompto being positioned onto his back and bent almost in half, lean and trembling legs placed over Ardyn's broad shoulders. Even if Nyx couldn't plainly see the exact moment Ardyn's cock presses in, he hears Prompto's almost-sob and sees Prompto scratch his nails down Ardyn's biceps that bracket him. He tries to arch his back for more but doesn't have much leverage. Ardyn's pity is typically nonexistent, but even he can't really deny Prompto anything, so he slides an arm underneath Prompto's hips to lift him as he angles his thrusts carefully at the same time. Prompto shouts, head thrown back on the sheets, and his legs quiver and slip down to Ardyn's waist. He has enough presence of mind to retaliate against all Ardyn's teasing, to dig his heels into Ardyn's back and scratch another set of lines into his skin. _Good for him,_ Nyx thinks, trying not to drool as his mouth waters. 

Only when Prompto is tear-stained and soaked with sweat and positively keening at every measured thrust does Ardyn gesture to Nyx, just a careless beckoning curl of his fingers, not even bothering to look away from the sight laid out before him. 

Nyx all but rips off his uniform, silently cursing every layer and stitch and decorative button and Ardyn, although he knows by the end of it all he'll be thanking the man for what might possibly be the greatest orgasm of his life. Silently, too; no need to feed Ardyn's already behemoth-sized ego. 

It's worth every single uncomfortable second prior when Nyx kneels on the bed and leans over to kiss Prompto, holding his damp face tenderly, tasting the salt of tears and sweat and swallowing down all of his mewls, sliding a hand down his heaving chest and rib cage to his leaking erection and wrapping a merciful hand around it. It only takes a few pumps before Prompto comes, shooting all over his chest and stomach and Nyx's knuckles, his wail muffled by Nyx's mouth, something Nyx does partially out of spite, because he knows how much Ardyn likes to hear every little sound Prompto makes. 

In fact, he feels a petulant yank on one of his braids, and Nyx takes great pleasure in flashing Ardyn a sharp-toothed grin, mouth still slick with Prompto's kiss. Ardyn looks unimpressed, and picks up his pace to earn a sharp whine out of an overstimulated Prompto. Nyx murmurs soothing nonsense to him, laying his hand over Prompto's heart to feel it beating fast and hard, dragging his lips over Prompto's sweaty forehead and cheeks and back to his mouth, and Prompto's tired efforts to return his kiss are endearing. 

"I gotta say, Ardyn," Nyx says, "I'm impressed by your staying power, given your age." 

Prompto's huff of laughter is hot against his neck. Ardyn seems unfazed, if it weren't for the flush across his high cheekbones and the rasp to his deep voice.

"I'll remember that the next time you want a raise, Ulric." 

He holds Prompto down then and snaps his hips forward, jostling them up the bed, while Nyx continues to kiss and soothe him. Prompto's refractory period is very brief, it turns out, and Nyx mumbles something like, “Ah, youth,” just to take the piss out of Ardyn again. He palms Prompto's half-hard cock and Prompto whimpers, stomach muscles flexing, making him clamp down on Ardyn’s dick. 

Ardyn sucks in a breath between his teeth and groans, pulling out and wrapping one of Prompto's hands around his cock, covering it with his own so they both jerk him off to completion, come mingling with Prompto's on his torso.

He leans over to kiss Prompto, deep and satiated, and settles back to make room for Nyx, even giving him a contented smirk.

Nyx quirks his lips in response, then his gaze slides over Prompto's entire body, sweaty and messy and covered in sticky ropes of his come and Ardyn's, and the sight makes Nyx’s dick throb until he thinks he could come just from looking, but Prompto reaches for him and he doesn’t have to.

Nyx slides in easy, lowering his head to groan into Prompto's shoulder at the heat surrounding him. It should be gross, probably, with the fluids between them, but it's also warm and Prompto's kisses are needy and sweet, even after all that. It doesn’t take long, not with Prompto back to full hardness and Nyx on the edge for the past _forever._

Prompto rocks up with a few last reserves of strength, making soft noises as Nyx nips along his jaw and throat, over the marks Ardyn left. Nyx slips a hand between them to Prompto’s cock, squeezing just behind the head, knowing how sensitive he must be. There’s barely anything left when he orgasms this time; Nyx manages to wring only a few dribbles and a final sob from him.

Nyx follows immediately, thrusting deep and staying there as he shudders, face buried in the side of Prompto’s neck, panting into his hair, feeling Prompto’s tears fall onto his face. He pulls back and licks them away, tasting salt, thinking how filthy they must be and how great a shower is going to feel, once they can stand again. He’s already picturing Prompto plastered to the shower wall, Nyx on his knees sucking him off…

He’s dragged out of his little fantasy by movement at his side, and his face is being raised by a hand on his jaw and he's being kissed not by Prompto, but by Ardyn.

There’s a measure of magnanimity in the kiss, and it’s a little weird because affection between the two of them is rare despite what they share with Prompto, and the scrape of Ardyn’s stubble and the shape of his mouth are unfamiliar, and it's odd for Ardyn to trace the tattoos beneath Nyx's eyes. But Nyx feels Prompto’s fingers slide through his hair to twine with Ardyn's, each pulling playfully on a braid, and thinks they all make a kind of sense together.


End file.
